


Newbie

by Tyrus_ralvez



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Alvez, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bisexuality, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez
Summary: Scenario where Spencer calls Luke "newbie" in bed so that he'll get confused whenever Garcia calls him the same.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Newbie

As soon as they got into the house, Luke grabbed Spencer by the tie and kissed him with all the warmth in the world. They quickly melted into the kiss as they'd been aching to feel each other's lips, craving each other's touch all day long and now they finally had the time of day to feel each other close.

They moved along into the bedroom stumbling over some furniture on the way there. After kicking Roxy out of the room, Luke shut the door while Spencer went to lay down on the bed. Luke took off Spencer's shirt and kissed up and down his chest.

Spencer hummed, enjoying the intimacy as they didn't have many chances like these since they had such an exhausting and time consuming job.

"I'm so in love with you," he murmured.

"I'm so in love with you," said Luke as he kissed Spencer's lips. "So, so in love, cariño."

Spencer slid his hands beneath Luke's shirt, trailing his fingertips along his abs, causing Luke to jolt at the unexpected coldness.

Luke started sucking on his sensitive spot right where the neck meets the shoulder, which made Spencer moan. He snaked his arms around Luke, moving him closer to him.

"You take my breath away, Newbie," He whispered in his ear, sucking at his earlobe. Luke hummed with pleasure. 

"Ay, mi vida, estoy loco por ti."

"I love it when you speak Spanish," the doctor said, putting his knuckles to his mouth to kiss them.

"And I love it when you kiss me." he said, putting his lips to Spencer's and his hand on his cheek. Spencer lightly bit Luke's lower lip and swiped his tongue across it. Luke made a sound like a low growl that sent shivers through Spencer's spine and further deepened the kiss.

That's when they heard buzzing noises from their phones. They groaned as they realized it was the BAU.

Luke, pecked Spencer's lips and rolled over "We have to go." 

"Not in the middle of this!"

"We have to. You know that carińo."

Reid sighed, putting his shirt back on, "Yeah I know."

"Don't worry. We'll finish up when we get back," he winked.

As they got back to the BAU, Spencer went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Luke overheard Tara talking to Matt. "I was finally getting to relax at the spa and not even ten minutes after I got there, I got the call."

"Well I finally had time with my kids. It was amazing while it lasted," Matt said.

"What about you Alvez? Got some special time with famous Dr. Reid?" 

"Not as much as I'd like."

"I am so ready to to bust out of here and have some time with Kristy and the kids," Matt said. "Look, I love my job but sometimes it's just a hassle."

Luke chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"Hey, Newbie," Penelope said as she walked by.

"Hey cariño," and as soon as he said it, he realized who he was talking to.

"Cariño?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Um...term of endearment. I call all my close friends that," and as Spencer walked by, he said, "Right, cariño? I call all my close friends that."

'Uh, yeah," Spencer nodded, having no idea what they were talking about but as he saw the pleading look on Luke's face, he knew he meant for him to play along.

Garcia didn't seem to notice this so she said, "Aww Newbie! I'm honored to hear that I'm a close friend of yours." and then went to the conference room.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked as she was out of earshot.

"I called Garcia cariño when she called me newbie."

Spencer chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah, you have got to stop calling me that in bed."

"Well I coined the nickname, so no reason to stop calling you Newbie, Newbie," he smiled. "Now come on. We don't want to be late."

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot prompt was requested by cestlavie921 on Wattpad. I hope you guys like it! This was really fun to write.  
> Also "Ay, mi vida, estoy loco por ti." means "Oh, my life, I'm crazy for you." and "cariño" means "dear."


End file.
